ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kraken Club
When Dark Knights use a Kraken Club and Souleater, they can cause massive damage. Every hit the club does takes 10% of your life. When having a WHM or Blood Weapon with Souleater, HP is returned. Souleater lasts 1 min, and with merits the recast timer can be below 5 mins. A Dark Knight can do around 12-15,000 damage every Souleater. This is arguably the best damage combo in the game. The drawback, however, is the monster will have VERY high TP gain, and give the Dark Knight ALOT of Enmity. Enmity can be lowered -10 with every Muted Soul merit, though. Dark Knight with Kraken Club is a popular way late game to "speed kill" some HNMs. There have been many instances where Kirin is killed in a matter of minutes using this setup. Also Kraken-burn-able mobs include King Vinegarroon, Bahamut (B2) and Vrtra. -Ayann/Makaveli | Lakshmi "There have been many instances where Kirin is killed in a matter of minutes usuing this setup." abit late, and somewhat irrelevent, but kirin can be killed as quick as 40 secs, or less using kc drk(s), hell get 10 kc drks and he'd go down in a matter of 5 secs. a competent tp burn setup can take him down in 3-5 mins. -- 21:55, 3 January 2008 (UTC) does kraken club do anything when a monk uses hundred fists? or does it have no extra effect? i've personally never even held one or i'd test it myself - thx Latravant 16:58, 18 May 2009 (UTC) What would happen if a 72DRK dual wielded a Kraken Club and an Octave Club and did Souleater and Blood Weapon on one of those HNMs...? --Bojack316 20:40, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Nothing, you're limited to 8 attacks per round tops --Lordshadow 21:10, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Ohh, lol, I didn't know that. So if you have KC/Ridill and the KC proc'd 8 hits, the Ridill wouldn't swing? --Bojack316 21:18, 21 November 2008 (UTC) I don't think that's how it works. If you're dual wielding, each weapon is guarenteed one swing. K Club would cap at 7 hits. --Lordshadow 21:19, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Not to mention, the club is rare :) -- Peetave 02:53, 17 May 2009 (UTC) That's why he said Kclub/Octave Club. :p --Taruzard 14:31, May 20, 2010 (UTC) -thought it sounded cool for a blm/drk to use mana wall + souleater with this Multihit breakdown Has there been any research done in the breakdown of Kraken Club's multihit properties? For example, Joyeuse has an estimated breakdown of 55% SA / 45% DA, and Ridill has an estimated breakdown of 30% SA / 50% DA / 20% TA. I'd be curious to see how a Kraken Club fares, as this would help put some numbers on its true DPS and TP generation. --Pav Feira 20:25, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I've wondered this as well... there must be SOME testing somewhere, I just wish the results were here on the wiki as well to make it more accessible.--Nicknick 18:09, 28 November 2008 (UTC) For anyone that owns a Kraken Club, here's an idea to find out this info. I don't know how quickly the hits connect on-screen, but dual wielding this and a first stage relic weapon (Delay: 999) would allow you extra time between actual attack rounds and the on-screen hits. Just remember to take off one swing due to the relic offhand. --Boredofboredom 00:01, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Just watch your TP. Write down each step, know how much you get for one hit. It's easy enough, but would be crazy-hard to get any sizable sample. Tired Eyes {Do you need it?}. Gettin' my hands on one soon enough, so I'll see what I can do. TBH though, I'll probably be havin' too much fun killin' shi' to post, though. CeeJaii 17:43, 9 January 2009 (UTC) There's a page on Studio Gobli (or view the Google translation) that claims the breakdown is "5:15:25:25:15:10:3:2" with "average 3.82" --TheRya 17:30, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I've had kclub for years. i don't think there is a parser to detect the number of swings for you and average it all out nicely cause doing it manually would take forever but i can tell you that it swings 1 time very very rarely. like 1% or less easily. I triple attack with homam body on drk way more then i see 1 hit proc on kclub and thats suppose to be 1% triple attack rate. as for the occurance or breakdown on the other hits. if anyone knows a parser to use that could do that let me know cause i'm not counting lol --- also on another note. i have seen kclub swing 9 times in my offhand more then once leading me to believe that it does stack with double attack probably occurs on the 1st swing and then follows up with the rest of the swings, all though this is extremely rare. probably only ever saw it 3-4 times in hundreds of hours using it. most likely cause you only ever notice it when the club kills the mob with the 9th swing and you can count them up to when your main hand hit. Other Jobs and Kraken Club I noticed Monk can wear a Kraken Club. Since there's a cap at 8 attacks per round, is anyone aware of how this would work in conjunction to Hundred Fists? I mean, wouldn't each attack be its own attack round, with the addition of the 2-8 additions within each attack round? Even if this does work in the aforementioned way, it'd still be no match to DRK and all of their jazz. →Oshikorosu 11:10, December 28, 2009 (UTC). Kraken Club would function normally, however your attack animations would make it look like you are hardly swinging the club. I've done Hundred Fists with K.Club several times a couple of years ago for fun and one time my computer couldn't keep up with my battle spam resulting in my POL crashing. --Matuyoga 09:44, January 12, 2010 (UTC) The effect of DA and TA on multi hit weapons After accumulating some DA and TA gear i started to notice that i was doing alot more double attacks then anything else with my kclub so i decided to set up a test. i did 200 steelshells in the tree. only had a kclub equiped and would turn away after each round of attack and record the number of swings. i did 100 crabs with 15% DA and 5% TA in armor. this was on RNG with (brutal earring / epona ring / atheling mantle / calmecac trousers / twilight belt) my results were. these are % based numbers 5 / 38 / 19 / 16 / 14 / 6 / 3 / 0 rounded to the nearest decimal Then i took off all DA and TA gear and did 100 more crabs and these were the results again in a % 3 / 9 / 25 / 25 / 25 / 9 / 5 / 1 rounded to the nearest decimal. so its clear that using DA and TA gear with a multi hit weapon that attacks more then 3 times is extremely gimping your TP potential.